Spire
Description Spire was originally created for resurrections because it was built on a crossing of ley lines. Mages who studied life and death came here to learn about their craft, and more and more came until a school was just created to centralise and standardise the education. It is a giant tower that is split into three pieces, however it is held together by magic, the pieces are all held close to each other, and you can only reach the upper floors by learning a levitation spell or using one of the levitation pads. Population The population fluctuates often due to students coming in and out quite regularly, due to enrolling, graduating, and just coming and going for projects and classes. CLERIC: Knowledge Clerics are the most common of the clerics the second most attending type of cleric would be War cleric, to learn strategies and tactics, other clerics don't often attend. DRUID: There is one Druid in spire, and they are a teacher, they teach 2 courses, one on animals and how to live with them, and one on moonlight. FIGHTER: Eldritch knights, are sent to spire for their studys. They often stick around other eldritch knights, and are usually seen as physically fit but not as smart, however to the contrary they are often quite bright. PALADIN: Paladins are not unseen in spire, but are very rare, if one seen a paladin, they probably are a follower of a knowledge god or are researching a weakness to a target of theirs. ROGUE: Arcane tricksters are more common than you would expect, They are usually looked at with suspicion, and usually are mischiefous, so the suspicion is justified. SORCERER: Sorcerers are required to attend Spire for at least 2 years, but most attend for longer, this is to give them control of their abilities for their safety and the safety of others. For wild magic sorcerers this does little, but for others it is useful. Sorcerers are not as common as you would expect, not because they don't attend, but because the number of sorcerers in the world is just quite low. Sorcerers are required to take Innate magic class, which teaches them how to bend magic in a way only sorcerers can. WARLOCK: The number of warlocks in spire is unknown because most pretend to be sorcerers or wizards (if they have a familiar), because many of them get their power from illegal or immoral sources. However the number of "official" warlocks in Spire is very low because there are few accepted sources of Warlock magic. WIZARD: The most common students in Spire, merely because they are the most numerous, magic users in the empire, and the way magic is taught here tends to attract logical learners. Geography Spire is built in the desert, next to wizard's cove. It is a place like no other, more and more spells have been cast over time that there are many effects going on at once. Certain parts of the cove are able to be walked on, air currents constantly keep spire air cool and not dry like the desert air. Students that fall out of the tower do not perish but find they can swim back to the tower, as long as they don't go too far out, there are many magics making the place unpredictable if you go wandering. Guilds Merely the Spire academy. Other members of guilds study here but buisness is not allowed to be discussed on Spire property. Holidays All types of cultures, but you must behave yourself Tavern Games All types of cultures, but you must behave yourself Religion All types of cultures, but you must behave yourself General Culture All types of cultures, but you must behave yourself Most people here are here to learn, and magic is magic is how most see it, However there are always wizards who think they're smarter than others, sorcerers who think their blood makes them better, Knights who think weak bodies make weak magic etc. General Outlook Most people here are here to learn, and magic is magic is how most see it, However there are always wizards who think they're smarter than others, sorcerers who think their blood makes them better, Knights who think weak bodies make weak magic etc. Outlook of the Empire The Empire allows magic users to have great education no matter where they come from so the Empire is looked upon highly here, as long as you don't misbehave and are accepted via application. Magic Notes Certain parts of the cove are able to be walked on, air currents constantly keep spire air cool and not dry like the desert air. Students that fall out of the tower do not perish but find they can swim back to the tower, as long as they don't go too far out, there are many magics making the place unpredictable if you go wandering. Government System There are 8 leaders of the school, one for each school of magic. the chamber of communication is a magic free zone, and spells cannot be cast there, this is where schoolwide decisions are made, political decisions are also sometimes made here as it is a magic free zone, and safe to discuss without manipulation, illusions, or other magic manitulation. Random Lore People of Interest